narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Afterglow
Anime Appearance Should this technique be added to Sasuke's list of techniques? I read the description for the technique and believe that Sasuke used this technique to cut down Obito in Naruto:Shippūden episode 123, though due to Obito's kamui he was not affected. Could someone else verify this information.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 21:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :What about the time he took down Guren in episode 117.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 02:15, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::The whole issue about this jutsu and that time is what is considered to be the jutsu. If just the kenjutsu part is considered, then exactly what he did to that Guren is this jutsu. But in the game, this is the end part of a combo that includes Chidori, which didn't happen in the manga and anime. A lot of the drama about considering or not considering game based names for unnamed manga and anime stuff is what is considered to be the jutsu. Game jutsu, particularly combos, are named after the last movement of the string. However, most people consider combos to be the entire string, even if the beginning part is something that is shared with other combos. Somehow, most of the discussion and back and forth about Afterglow specifically happened in edit summaries. Basically, no one can agree on anything. Consider it just the portion that gives it its name? You're disregarding the rest of combo. Consider it the entire combo? People complain you're making pointless articles about minute game stuff because adding the entire combo means it's different from manga and anime. Try deciding this in a per jutsu basis? You're cherry-picking and engaging in double standards about how each jutsu is considered to be "unnamed manga and anime that was named in games". Omnibender - Talk - 02:41, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay I understand that but this has nothing to do with chidori that is a combo move for another game, the issue with Guren is different, Sasuke quickly makes a cut before you can see it and sheathes his sword.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 02:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, it has to do with Chidori. I'm the one who added the original description of this when the article was first created basically blank, I looked up Sasuke's moveset from UNS2. In UNS2, the entire string that is called Afterglow involves Sasuke stunning the opponent with Chidori, and then making the cut he did on Guren. Omnibender - Talk - 02:54, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::If thats the true why wasn't it added to the technique's description in the first place than people wouldnt mistake instances such as these.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 03:02, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It was. But then the whole "no one agrees with no one and here's why" I explained above happened. Omnibender - Talk - 03:10, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :My only comment on this discussion is to point out that the image that has been added by two users and removed repeatedly is not a low res image: some episodes in the series were done by a different director, hence the appearance of being "low res", but it's actually a proper 1080p HD stream from an episode done by the special director (I call them special because his style only appears in important episodes throughout the series). --''Saju '' 07:41, October 12, 2016 (UTC)